Rise of Heroes: Christmas Time in the Tropics
by EmperorDraco7
Summary: Joint collaboration posted with the permission of NEBSparky86 set after the events of the Rise of Heroes Saga. Once again, Christmas season has come, and once again, a group of Pokemon trainers reunites to celebrate together.


Author's note: With EmperorDraco7's permission and blessing, we're going to take a break from the story and add a special holiday chapter to the main story. This chapter is going to be set after the main story. I hope that clears up any confusion.

Victini: 'I'm doing the disclaimer this time... Wait, we're taking a break from the main story this time?'

May: That's what Sparky said, Victini. And apparently Draco has given him permission to do so. I would love to see a Christmas chapter. Neither Sparky, EmperorDraco7 or Lily Nadesico own the characters and story elements of the Pokémon franchise. They're just borrowing them for this story.

Victini: ' [sigh] I was going to do the disclaimer this time.'

May: Take it away Sparky! And Merry Christmas to everyone who reads this fic and subscribes to it.

Special Holiday Chapter: Christmas Time in the Tropics

"I can't believe that Mom has to go on that tour," 15 year-old Cynthia Ketchum, daughter of Ash and May Ketchum said as she looked back at two weeks ago when her mother got an unexpected call from one of her mother's former sponsors. "Mom and Daddy promised that they weren't going to make any plans that would clash with our Christmas tradition."

Cynthia Ketchum was at least 5' 4", weighed a trim yet lean 107 lbs, had an athletic body yet had quite the girlish figure like her mother, was brunette like her mother and had her father's brown eyes. She wore her mother's red shirt that she first wore during her travels through Kanto and Johto, skin tight black shorts that went down to her knees, mother's red bandana and white and yellow trim shoes and had on a Dawn Stone necklace given to her by her close friend and 'big sister.'

'I'm sure that your mother couldn't help it, Little Cynthia,' replied Cynthia's big brother and Pokémon protector, Victini. 'At least you'll be able to spend Christmas with your boyfriend Benjamin and your big sister Shelby Summers.'

"That is true," agreed Cynthia as she looked to her Pokémon big brother. "But that's only if Mr. and Misses Summers aren't taking them back to Sinnoh for Christmas."

'I think they'd take you anywhere with them,' Victini replied with a grin on his face. 'You're... 'quite the friend their two children needed'.'

"I guess you're right about that," Cynthia said with a grin as she and Victini were at the front door of the Summers residence.

Before Cynthia could knock on the door, the door burst open and a medium sized woman appeared at the door. She was heavy and plump and her outfit was something you would expect some housewives would wear, well cut auburn hair and amethyst eyes. A long dress with many vibrant colors, a simple white apron and jewels adorning her fingers. Despite her size, she was very athletic and energetic. This woman was the mother of Cynthia's close friends, Margret Summers.

"Hello there Cynthia, it's so good to see you," Margret said happily as her Gengar came to the door to see who had come.

"Hello there Mrs. Summers," Cynthia replied as both she and Victini bowed to Margret.

"I'm so glad you came here," Margret said with enthusiasm as she picked up Cynthia with her arms and started giving her and Victini a big Beartic hug. "I was coming over to get you. Your mother and father called me asking me to take care of you while they were away. Shelby wanted to come and get you seeing as how you two are very close to each other."

Cynthia wasn't able to respond due Margret's tight grip on both Cynthia and her Victory Pokémon big brother. For the 15 year-old teenager, she was holding her breath and patiently waiting for Margret to be done and let her and Victini go from her tight grip. As for the little Victory Pokémon, he felt as if Margret was squeezing the life out of him as he struggled to get loose.

'Ah! I can't breath!' Victini exclaimed telepathically as he struggled to get free from Margret's tight grip. 'Must... get... fr-free!'

"Don't you know that the more you struggle, the tighter Mom's grip gets?" a young woman four years older than Cynthia asked Victini as she watched her mother hugging Cynthia and Victini.

Margret saw her firstborn child and let both Cynthia and Victini go from her Beartic hug. Once she let both Cynthia and her Victory Pokémon big brother go, Victini fell off Cynthia's shoulder taking big gulps of air as he tried to get his breath back. As for Cynthia, she ran over to the young woman who was about a six inches taller than her, fairly tanned complexion, soft auburn colored hair, bright purple eyes and wore skin tight pants, white shirt with a Pachirisu print on it, a Fire Stone necklace and gave her a hug. The young woman, Shelby Summers, hugged Cynthia back gently.

"I tried telling Mom that you were coming, but she strongly insisted that she **go and get** you," Shelby said to Cynthia both girls got out of their hug. "I knew you were coming. It was only a matter of time before you got here. Besides, I know you **so** well."

"Yeah, ever since Master Lucario taught you to use Aura and our strong bond with each other, we've really been able to sense each others presence and know what the other is thinking," Cynthia replied with a grin.

"At any rate, we're glad that you're spending Christmas with us," Shelby said happily. "Even Benjy."

'I [cough] better make sure... [cough, cough] make sure that I sleep in between you two,' Victini informed Cynthia. 'It's my job to do so.'

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping Cynthia out of trouble," replied Shelby with a slight grin.

'That too,' Victini was quick to respond as he pointed to the 19 year-old young woman.

"Where is Benjy anyway?" Cynthia asked Shelby.

Shelby gave her 'younger sister' no answer but gave her grin that Cynthia knew all too well. Cynthia was quick to catch on and looked to the left window where the bedroom of Benjamin Summers, Cynthia's boyfriend was and had a grin on her face.

'Are you going up?' Victini asked Cynthia like he was an elevator operator.

"Nope, I don't need you to use your Psychic attack to get me up there," answered Cynthia as she walked into the Summers residence with Margret, her Gengar and Shelby all following behind the firstborn child of Ash and May Ketchum and her Victini. "I'll just get up there the old fashioned way."

"Wait one moment before you see Benjamin," Margret called to Cynthia.

"Yes Mrs. Summers?" asked Cynthia as she looked to the mother of her boyfriend and 'big sister.'

"I thought you'd like to know that we're going to Emerald Cove Island for Christmas this year," Margret said happily. "I hope you've done your Christmas shopping too. We'll be leaving for Emerald Cove Island in a few days."

"Oh man," moaned Cynthia. "I completely forgot about Christmas shopping for almost everybody on my list. I was a little busy with those swimming competitions in the Kalos circuit, plus the Kalos Iron Man competition too."

"That's okay Cynthia," assured Shelby as she set her right hand on Cynthia's head and playfully messed up her hair. "We'll go Christmas shopping... right now. Before you go playfully tease my baby brother."

"But it's fun to playfully tease him," Cynthia protested in a playful tone and a grin on her face.

"Alright, I got gifts for your parents..., my parents and siblings, Aunt Relena and Uncle Richie, just need to find something for Benjy," Cynthia said to Shelby as both of them were walking through the busy marketplace of Costa del Sol.

"What about your cousins, Ren and Mizuki?" Shelby asked Cynthia out of curiosity.

"I'll probably get something for both Ren and Ronginku together," answered Cynthia. "Possibly for Mizuki and her Sylveon, Tourmaline, too. Both of those two share their gifts with their Pokémon siblings."

"What about Hayato?" asked Shelby as she had come to grow up with Cynthia's cousins as well as her siblings, both human and Pokémon.

"I already sent Hayato his gift to him," answered Cynthia. "He's spending Christmas with his girlfriend, Vanna Seabright, in I think the Vesryn region."

"Isn't Mizuki dating someone too?" Shelby asked Cynthia as they entered a shop for surfers and boogie boarders.

"Yeah her cousin, who is Aunt Jessica's son," Cynthia replied with a blank stare. "I don't get that."

"Didn't your aunt and uncle say that they were second cousins?" Shelby asked Cynthia.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Cynthia answered with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"The way I see it, Cynthia," began Shelby, "as long they're happy and in love with each other, we really shouldn't be making any comments about their familial relationship. Plus, as long as they're not brother and sister, we shouldn't stop them."

'Incest among siblings is against the law here,' remarked Victini as he was listening to them. 'But let's not worry about young Justin Kaiou and his 'Fairy'.'

"His... 'Fairy'?" asked a dumbfounded Cynthia as she looked to Victini. "Justin really calls Mizuki his 'Fairy'?"

'He calls her his 'Fairy',' answered Victini. 'He also calls her his 'Pixie' and his 'Fairy Princess' too.'

* * *

><p>"Hey there," the store owner called to Cynthia as he recognized her as one of his favorite customers. "Looking to get a new swimsuit this time?"<p>

"No, I'm getting gifts for my cousins," Cynthia answered the store owner. "Ren and Ronginku need new stuff to take care of their surfboards and Mizuki has gone over to the boogie boarding side, thanks to her boyfriend, Justin."

"Well," began the store owner, "Ren and Ronginku both are two of my best customers. I never thought I'd see a Psychic/Fairy-Type Pokémon be into surfing like her trainer. I-I mean her younger sister.

"As for Mizuki, I actually heard about her becoming a professional boogie boarder, her and Tourmaline too," continued the store owner. "I've got just thing for her **and** Tourmaline."

The store owner went through his new shipment that arrived that day and found something that might've interested Cynthia in getting for her cousin who trained Fairy-type Pokémon. With a confident grin on his face, he showed Cynthia what he had.

"I just new wet suits in today and by a stroke of luck," said the store owner, "One of them happened to be brightly colored and look like a Sylveon for sure."

"Awesome, now I just need to find something for Tourmaline," Cynthia said after letting out a sigh of relief.

"I do have wet suits for quadruped Pokémon too, ya know," the store owner informed Cynthia. "Your Aunt Jessica's Pokémon fashion line isn't just for the anthropomorphic Pokémon."

"Okay, is that everything for everyone on your shopping list?" Shelby asked Cynthia as the 15 year-old looked at all of her receipts for gifts.

"Yeah... that about does it," answered Cynthia with a confident nod. "Let's head back to the house so we can pack."

"Oh yeah," agreed Shelby.

"By the way, is Demetri coming with us or is he meeting us on Emerald Cove Island?" Cynthia asked Shelby.

"He's going to meet us there," Shelby answered as she was blushing when Cynthia brought up her boyfriend's name. "And we'll have our own room together!"

Shelby smiled at the thought of sharing a room with her boyfriend. The 19 year-old young woman was head over heels in love with her boyfriend despite the fact that he occasionally in touch with his feminine side. That was one of the things about Demetri that Shelby loved about him, plus he was good with fashion too. Cynthia just had a grin on her face as she was thinking about being with her boyfriend, Benjamin Summers. He was Shelby's younger brother by two years and two years older than Cynthia himself. Cynthia was drawn to Benjamin's bad boy appearance. He had jet black hair with part of his hair blocking one of his eyes that had been discolored after an accident. He wore mostly a black and white outfit almost of the time, white cargo pants, a black short sleeved shirt, a white jacket over it, a Master Ball set on a necklace and checker board boots.

Despite his bad boy appearance, Benjamin was rather shy around Cynthia whenever she playfully teased him. There was no doubt that Benjamin Summers loved Cynthia. He loved the firstborn of Ash and May Ketchum, not caring that her parents were famous and loved her vibrant and colorful personality. Though there were times when Ash would give him an evil eye as he met most of the boys who wanted to date Cynthia for the wrong reasons and had assumed that the youngest child of the Summers family was one of those boys who wanted to be around Cynthia just to say they knew the Pallet Town-born champion.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got hotel reservations for the Emerald Crown Resort," Cynthia said to Margret and her husband, Anthony Summers. "Aunt Relena's mother and father-in-law run this place."<p>

"That's nice to know sweetie," Margret said with a smile on her face.

'_It's a little too ritzy for my tastes, if you ask me,_' commented Margret's Gengar.

'We're only here for a week, Gengar,' Victini replied calmly.

'_I guess so,_' said Gengar. '_I guess as long as there is some ranch dressing around here, I'll be fine._'

'Ugh... you and your addiction to ranch dressing,' huffed Victini.

"Really Big Brother?" Cynthia asked the Victory Pokémon. "I don't think you're one to be talking about Gengar's addiction to ranch dressing. You're addicted to barbecue sauce... just as bad as Big Brother Pikachu's addiction to ketchup."

'Don't forget Brother Manaphy's addiction to Corn Pops cereal, Sister Latias's addiction to mustard and Sister Ayame's addiction to extra crunchy peanut butter,' replied Victini.

'_Oh boy, they're arguing again,_' Gengar said as he wasn't too thrilled watching Cynthia and Victini argue with each other.

Before the arguing could continue, a long slippery tongue slid down from the ceiling and was close to ensnaring Cynthia until Benjamin saw it and called on his Zebstrika to use Thunderbolt on the tongue. Cynthia was certainly startled when a Greninja fell to the ground from his hiding spot on the lower ceiling. Victini wasn't happy seeing the Water/Dark-type Pokémon as he had a tendency to sneak up on guests as he greeted them. As for Benjamin, he shot a nasty glare to the Water/Dark-type with a look that said 'Don't touch my girl or I'll make your life hell.'

"This is so romantic," Cynthia said to Benjamin in a cute tone as she looked at the ocean view they had.

Benjamin then joined Cynthia on the balcony of their hotel room and wrapped his arms Cynthia's waist, gently embracing her. The young swimmer enjoyed the gentle embrace of her boyfriend and felt as if she wanted to stay like that forever. The jet black-haired trainer was hoping that Cynthia wouldn't tease him or try to arouse him sexually like she had done a few times before... here and there. He had thanked his lucky stars that Cynthia's uncle, Richie, had taught him and Hayato to keep themselves restrained and resist the urge to sleep with their girlfriends. Plus, Benjamin was also lucky that Cynthia had told him that if he wanted to sleep with her, he was going to have propose to her. It was a thought he had considered, but decided best to wait until Cynthia was a little older and not propose to her when she had reached the age of 14.

'One more year, Benjamin, one more year,' Benjamin said to himself in his mind as he produced a ring that he found during the recent summer months on the beaches of Cyllage City. 'One more year and then you pop the question to her. I just hope her dad will stop giving me the third degree every time I have Cynthia in my arms or I carry her bridal style.'

"Benjy, is everything okay?" Cynthia asked Benjamin as she saw that he was spacing out or lost in thought.

Benjamin then snapped out of his daze and was quick to hide the ring in his pants' right pocket. He looked to Cynthia and gave her a gentle smile as his answer to her. Cynthia smiled back to him and then planted a gentle kiss on his lips, which Benjamin was eager and happy to return. For both of them they had a good relationship with each other even with Shelby setting them up on dates as kids. Benjamin did eventually confess his love for Cynthia, but it also entailed getting grilled by a slightly overprotective Ash Ketchum.

"Hey Benjy, I wanna go swimming," Cynthia said cutely. "Let's go swimming... please?"

"You just came back from winning the Kalos Cup and Kalos Iron Man competition," Benjamin protested in a vain attempt to get his girlfriend to change her mind. "Is swimming the only thing you want to do while we're here?"

Cynthia then formed a grin that Benjamin knew all too well. Being quick to get out of his embrace with Cynthia, Benjamin put an appropriate amount of space between him and Cynthia. A lot of times, that wouldn't work as Cynthia would still approach him and playfully tease him. This time Cynthia decided to changes tactics and then started to form tears like her big brother, Pikachu, would try when he wanted to get his way.

"I wanna do something else other than swimming," protested Benjamin before looking and seeing Cynthia's pouting face. "Oh no... Not the Pouting Pikachu face again."

"Pika," Cynthia replied in a mock pouting tone as she nodded her head 'yes'.

"Y-You know I love ya, babe," Benjamin began as he tried to get out of swimming. "I-I just think maybe we should do something other than swim all the time."

"Oh?" wondered Cynthia, rather curious on what he meant by this and at the same time, he began grinning at her as he had something that could make them both happy.

"What about trying to surfing?" proposed Benjamin. "I've always wanted to learn how to surf, but since Ren and Ronginku are off in the Orange Islands, maybe we could learn how to surf together."

"I haven't really thought on that a lot to be honest" began Cynthia, with a slight blush on her face, then again she hadn't had the time to learn to surf either so it puts them both on the same boat when it came to that. "Then again, I had learned a few things about surfing from my mom when I was 10 so it wouldn't hurt for both of us to learn how."

"I'm really glad to hear that" said Benjamin, smiling brightly and was somewhat surprised that her mother knew some things about surfing but it made sense. "In any case, we should be able to get surfboards at the rental shop and it would be good to see you in a lovely wetsuit."

Cynthia's cheeks flushed bright pink at this, while Benjamin was quite the charmer with her since they were kids, there was times where he could get carried away. "Oh come on, Benjy…" she said in a flustered tone though her boyfriend held her in his arms in a reassuring matter, kissing her forehead to add to it.

"I'm sure you'll do fine… plus if anything, we can help each other out if we get stuck somewhere while we learn."

Remaining silent, Cynthia nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Thanks" she replied, giving him a small peck on his cheek. "In any case, I already have my wetsuit with me… it's in my bag right in the change room. Just out of curiosity, what made you want to learn surfing? Aside from the obvious I mean."

This question caught Benjamin off-guard, then made him think on that for a moment since he wanted to give the right answer. "Well, I always felt like a part of me wished to become a surfer… especially if Hummunga Dunga comes back, I want to be able to place my flag on the top of the large cliff near the Seafoam Islands like the legendary surfer Victor did" he explained, having heard stories about Victor and his Pikachu as both were able to eventually conquer Hummunga Dunga after some hardships that had been through and wished to one day be a great surfer like him.

"I've heard about Hummunga Dunga" said Cynthia, her pink-haired half-sister Sarah told her a bit about Hummunga Dunga, especially as Sarah's mother Misty was quite the water expert, which made sense as Misty was Cerulean City's Gym Leader. "My sister Sarah knows a lot more than I do though."

"Oh yeah, I can see why" grinned Benjamin, while Sarah and Cynthia had different mothers, they share the same father and are still family after all, they even watched each others backs if the need came to it as well. "Now that I think of it, Shelby and Sarah were talking about the three of you getting together for some girl time later as I heard."

"Yep, however Big Brother Victini seems to be taking interest in both Sarah and Shelly whenever he isn't with his mate" added Cynthia as she was thinking of the times that Victini would flirt with Sarah or Shelby or even both whenever the girls got together to hang out and either Meloetta or Katsumi would pull him away by the ear. "Understandable since he likes pretty human females like the three of us, even if he does get carried away most of the time."

"Where are Meloetta and Katsumi anyway?" Benjamin asked Cynthia.

"Sister Meloetta is with Daddy and Mom," answered Cynthia as she looked to dig in her bag for her wetsuit. "Katsumi had some stuff to do for Aunt Relena and was going to join her after taking care of those errands."

"I guess that I'll need to find a wetsuit to rent later," Benjamin said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Cynthia came back to his side.

"No, we'll buy you a wet suit," Cynthia said cutely as she seductively pressed her body on Benjamin's body. "Then we can have a little fun later."

"C-Cynthia, n-not this again," Benjamin moaned in between slight whimpers of pleasure as his girlfriend was teasing him once again. "Y-You know yo-your father is gonna have me in a sling if he finds out... ah, a-about this."

"I'll worry about Daddy," Cynthia said still using her seductive tone as both of them fell on their bed. "I just want to have a little fun with you before..."

Before Cynthia could finish her sentence, knocking on the door could be heard along with a familiar telepathic voice.

'Cynthia, Benjamin,' Victini said from the other side of the door after knocking three times. 'Cynthia, Benjamin.'

This happened two more times until Cynthia was disappointed and got off of Benjamin and went to answer the door. As Cynthia got off of him, Benjamin let out of sigh of relief as Cynthia's effort to tease him was thwarted. He was quick to get off of the bed and straighten his clothes before Victini got in the room.

"What is it Big Brother?" Cynthia asked Victini as she huffed in frustration.

'Just making sure that there's no Mankey business going on here in our room,' answered Victini.

"Big Brother..." Cynthia moaned as she didn't like him reminding her that he was staying in the same room as both of them.

"Thank Arceus," Benjamin said under his breath.

'By the way, are we going somewhere fun?' Victini asked happily as he glided over to and landed on Benjamin's head. 'We really need to something fun. Little Cynthia spent the day before yesterday moping because Ash and May left to go on that tour that May's former sponsor asked her to go on.'

"Big Brother!" shouted Cynthia as she startled Benjamin.

'Okay, so we gotta find a surf shop to get young Benjamin here a wetsuit, eh?' asked Victini.

"I really don't mind just renting one," Benjamin said nervously.

"But if we want to go surfing and there isn't a place to for you to rent a wetsuit?" Cynthia asked Benjamin cutely. "Besides, you can consider this as an early Christmas present from me."

"Well that is an idea I didn't consider," Benjamin replied as he hadn't considered that as a problem.

'I must speak with young Benjamin... privately,' Victini informed Cynthia as he landed on Benjamin's head once again.

"Just don't give him the third degree like Daddy does," Cynthia shot back in a huff of frustration.

"We'll be fine Babe. Trust me," Benjamin reassured Cynthia as he gently stroked Cynthia's left cheek.

Cynthia gave them a slight nod and Benjamin walked far enough for Cynthia not to hear them, but stayed within her field of vision. Staying within Cynthia's field of vision wasn't something that should've concerned both males. Both of them knew that Cynthia could just sense their presence with her Tsunami Aura that she was born with. But Victini had an urgent matter that he needed to discuss with Benjamin on.

'You do know that Little Cynthia's birthday is tomorrow, right?' Victini asked Benjamin.

"Oh trust me," answered Benjamin. "I pounded her birthday in my head after nearly forgetting about it in our first year of our friendship. I was lucky that Shelby covered for me."

'True,' agreed the Victory Pokémon as he too recalled that incident. 'Shelby made good and sure that you never ever forgot Cynthia's birthday again.

'So do you have something in mind to give your girlfriend?' Victini asked Benjamin.

"Well, it's not gonna be a car," answered Benjamin. "I know Cynthia very well and I don't think she wants a car. If she did want one, I think she'd probably go to her parents."

'True,' agreed Victini. 'Plus the only paved roads in this region are usually in the cities and a handful of suburbs.'

It was then that Benjamin pulled the ring he was saving for the right time out of his jacket pocket and showed Victini. Victini was interested in the ring, but he was also confused as to why he had it and what Benjamin planned to do with it. The ring was a white gold band with a princess cut aquamarine set on it with .5 karat diamonds surrounding the aquamarine.

'Oh? Where did you find this beautifully crafted work of art?' Victini asked Benjamin.

"Don't you remember Victini? It was back in Cyllage City when Cynthia was participating in the Kalos Iron Man competition," answered Benjamin.

'Oh yes, I remember that now,' said Victini. 'You wanted to so badly to give her that ring, but with her mother and father there, it wasn't exactly a good idea. Especially with Ash Ketchum.'

"I just gotta talk to Shelby about this first, though," Benjamin's said to Victini. "I wanna make sure she's fine with me finally proposing to Cynthia."

'Indeed,' agreed Victini. 'I think we both know how protective Shelby can be in regards to Cynthia.'

"I was thinking about giving it to her for Christmas. But since her birthday is coming up, I think this will work," Benjamin said confidently as he put the ring back in his pocket.

'What are you getting her for Christmas?' Victini asked as he was curious to know. 'I hope it's a nice dress. I think she needs to have at least one nice dress, even if she doesn't like them.'

"I got her this," Benjamin answered as he revealed a Dive Ball with a scalchop print on it. "She put up one helluva a fight too. Knocked out Emboar with her little cheap shot attacks, but I eventually caught her for Cynthia."

'An Oshawott, really Benjy?' asked Victini as he wasn't impressed at first.

"She's a shiny female Oshawott with Shell Armor instead of Torrent," shot back Benjamin. "And you have no idea how much hell I went through to catch her for Cynthia."

'Next,' Victini said dismissively as he wanted to see what else Benjamin got for Cynthia.

Benjamin huffed in frustration at first and then pulled out his cellphone, scrolling through the photos he took and found what he was looking for. With a confident grin on his face, he looked to Victini and showed him his apparent ace in the hole. What the little Victory Pokémon saw floored him as he was very surprised to see what Benjamin got for Cynthia.

'Oh... oh my,' Victini replied when he saw Benjamin's ace in the hole.

"Now remember Big Brother," Cynthia began as she, Victini, Shelby and Benjamin went to the airport to wait for the arrival of Cynthia's half-sister Sarah and her mother Misty, "be on your best behavior and don't flirt with Sarah."

'I make no promises,' Victini replied with a Zorua grin on his face.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd that you hit on your half-sister for attention and affection?" Shelby asked Victini. "I mean since Sarah is Cynthia's half-sister, that would make her **your** half-sister too."

"She does raise a valid point, little buddy," agreed Benjamin. "Ever since you told Cynthia she's your sister, that means that Sarah is your half-sister."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Cynthia!" Sarah Kasumi called out to her half-sister.<p>

Cynthia waved to her half-sister and ran over to her. Both half-siblings hugged each other happily and smiled. Benjamin was certainly amazed to see how much prettier Cynthia's half-sibling looked after he and Shelby met first met her six years ago. She was about four inches shorter than Cynthia at an even five feet, 100 pounds, pink hair in a Ponyta tail down to her waist tied up with a red ribbon, her mother's viridian eyes, like Cynthia, she had quite the girlish figure while still maintaining an athletic body and wore an unbuttoned red sleeveless jacket and skin tight shorts over a skintight one piece pink and white athletic swimsuit with a Love Ball print over the left breast.

"Great to see you Sarah," Cynthia said happily to her half-sister. "Looks like your ready to go swimming."

"You know it," agreed Sarah as she slightly giggled. "Both of us love the water."

"Yeah, but Benjy doesn't wanna go swimming," replied Cynthia as let out a slight huff.

'You swim a little too much,' Victini said to Cynthia as he was trying to be on his best behavior with Sarah.

"You know, Mom and I were coming here to spend Christmas away from my aunts," Sarah said to Cynthia as she ignored the Victory Pokémon. "Daddy also called and said he and your mom were going to be here tomorrow."

"Those were some crazy waves to surf on," Cynthia informed Sarah as they were finishing up their surfing lesson from Sarah.

"Not as crazy as the waves that Ren and Ronginku are known to surf on," replied Sarah. "Those are some gnarly and dangerous waves. Heard they're looking to plant their flags on the top of that cliff in the Seafoam Islands where Hummunga Dunga hits."

"Great, I gotta compete with Cynthia's surfer cousin and her Gardevoir," huffed Benjamin as he rolled his eyes. "That's gonna be a problem."

"Babe, Ren and Ronginku have been surfing most of their lives," Cynthia informed her boyfriend as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know but..." began Benjamin.

"Bro, I don't think you're gonna be able to compete against two professional surfers," added Shelby.

'It wouldn't hurt to try,' Victini offered in Benjamin's defense.

"Thank you Victini," replied Benjamin with a slight sigh of relief that someone was on his side.

"Well, we'll work on it," Sarah assured Benjamin. "It's gonna take time and Hummunga Dunga isn't coming until...

Sarah looked at her cellphone as she got a news update and exclaimed in disbelief, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Something wrong Sarah?" Shelby asked Sarah.

Sarah gave no reply, but showed the latest news headline from her cellphone. The Summers siblings, Cynthia and Victini saw what was scrolling in the news and were completely floored when they saw Ren and Ronginku in the news. The surfing duo were happily waving to the crowd and smiling brightly after achieving a surfer's biggest dream that now only 3 humans and a shiny female Gardevoir had accomplished. The trio of humans and Victini had their mouths open agape when they saw that Ren and Ronginku had planted their flags on top of the cliff in the Seafoam Islands when Hummunga Dunga hit.

"Oh man, looks like I've got a goal now," Benjamin said as the four of them recovered from the shock of seeing Ren and Ronginku planting their flags on the cliff.

"Well, you've got about 20 years to prepare for Hummunga Dunga," Sarah informed Benjamin.

"Twenty years?! You gotta be kidding me," moaned Benjamin.

"That's plenty of time to prepare," Cynthia said cutely to Benjamin. "But you know what?"

"What's that, Babe?" Benjamin asked Cynthia as he had an idea of what was coming next.

"I think... you look... very... **very** sexy in that wetsuit, Benjy," Cynthia answered tenderly yet in her seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at him cutely.

Benjamin had on a white wetsuit with red and orange trimming on it. Cynthia had bought it for him as his early Christmas present. The wetsuit also had on it a special Pokéball print with the top half of the Pokéball print having the colors of fire and a ruby on the top half and the standard gray color on the bottom half. Shelby had also gotten a wetsuit from Cynthia as an early Christmas present too. Her wetsuit was white with purple trimming and a Pachirisu print on it on the left hip. As for Cynthia, her wetsuit was given to her by one of her Pokémon siblings, Manaphy, as a little girl. Her wetsuit was like that of a Manaphy, without the antennae as part of the wetsuit and as Cynthia grew, the wetsuit grew with her as she wore more often. As for Sarah, her wetsuit was a tropical blue with pink trimming and Cascade Badge print located on the left breast area of her wet suit. The sleeves of each wetsuit went as far as an inch past the elbows and only an inch past the knees.

"Something on your mind, Baby Bro?" Shelby asked Benjamin as she noticed that he was a bit distracted.

"It's about this..." Benjamin started to say before his eyes went wide as he saw Shelby taking her wetsuit off in front of him. "AHH!"

Benjamin was quick to turn away despite having his nose bleeding. Shelby just sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued to peel her wetsuit off her body. As for Benjamin he was trying to stop the bleeding when he unintentionally turned and saw Shelby, causing him to become even more startled and fall backwards. Shelby just facepalmed herself and said as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Why are you acting like this? You've seen me naked plenty of times when we were kids and a couple times after I hit puberty. Plus, I'm sure that you've seen Cynthia naked before, especially after she hit puberty."

"Oh Arceus, why me?" moaned a dazed Benjamin after getting his nose bleed under control.

"Quit being a baby," Shelby growled softly before forming a mischievous smirk on her face and letting her arms fall to her side. "You want another look? You never know... Life's too short and you may never get to see a hot young girl like me naked."

"AH! WILL YOU PLEASE YOUR SWIMSUIT ON?!" Benjamin shouted to his sister before spotting another leak. "Damn it... my nose is bleeding again."

"So Baby Bro... you're finally going to pop the question to her," Shelby said after the comedy routine and had a grin on her face.

"Yeah," answered Benjamin. "I know we'll have to wait at least one more year until Cynthia can get married, legally without her parents' permission."

"Yeah, the age limit is kind of a bummer, but you gotta follow the law," replied Shelby before having a cautious eye gazed on her brother. "So why do you want to marry Cynthia so suddenly? If it's so you can sleep with her, then you and I are going to go a round where I knock you around senseless."

"Just a little bit," answered Benjamin. "Maybe just 5% of my reason is for that."

"It's... acceptable I suppose," Shelby said as she was curious. "So what's the remaining 95% of your reason for wanting to marry the baby sister I never got?"

"The way you make it sound, it's like it was a crime that I was born, sis," whined Benjamin before composing himself. "I love Cynthia and she makes my world feel a lot brighter. I just can't stand thought of any other guy trying to take her from me. Pisses me off just thinking about it.

Shelby listened with a grin on her as Benjamin continued, "I just wanna spend my life with her and make her the happiest girl... no the happiest princess."

Shelby then gave her brother slight nod of approval as she liked her brother's answer. She hugged her brother gently and gave him a peck kiss on his forehead.

"You have my blessing to marry my baby sister," Shelby informed Benjamin still having a grin on her face.

"You make it sound like I had to have your permission to marry Cynthia," Benjamin said to his sister with a blank stare.

"Yes, yes you did need **my** permission to marry her," Shelby replied with a giggle before hardening her face and grabbing Benjamin by the collar of his jacket. "But let's get one thing perfectly clear, Benjy..."

"What?" asked a startled Benjamin.

"You treat Cynthia well and with the respect that she deserves," Shelby warned Benjamin sternly. "Treat her like a princess, you hear me Benjamin Summers? Like... a... princess!"

"Y-Yes," cried a slightly frightened Benjamin. "S-Sure thing sis."

* * *

><p>The next day, was a very special day for Cynthia. Instead of her waking up to go get Victini food, it was Benjamin who did that for her so she could sleep in a little bit longer. The young Summers boy was quick to get dressed and put on a different outfit then his usual black and white outfit. He put on red short sleeved shirt with orange skin tight shorts with a flame design on it and his checkered board shoes with a black and white Pokéball print on them. One of Benjamin's Pokéballs shook and out came his Emboar.<p>

'Please my fair beauty, don't go,' Victini said in his sleep. 'I wanna share some nice some fluffy pancakes with you. Some Mago Berry pancakes with Oran Berry syrup.'

Emboar then pointed to Benjamin to see if he got what Victini wanted. Cynthia's boyfriend shook his head, but gave his Emboar a thumb's up indicating that he got Victini's order and gently slipped the Victory Pokémon out of Cynthia's loose grip on her Pokémon sibling. Victini was still sleeping like a log when Benjamin slipped him out of Cynthia's grip and apparently didn't even realize it as he was too busy in his dream, dreaming about the pretty girl he was trying to charm. Taking about five minutes, Benjamin and Emboar made their way down to the hotel's restaurant where they met up with Shelby.

"Morning Sis," Benjamin greeted his older sister as he saw her Houndoom and Manectric going to town on their breakfast of nothing but meat. "Holy crap, that's a lot of meat flying."

'No, no you don't want to be eating meat,' Victini said still in his sleep. 'That's for eating at lunch. We should be enjoying fluffy Mago Berry pancakes.'

'_Have fun with your disgusting Berry pancakes, little Psychic/Fire-Type,_' Houndoom said before going back to his all meat breakfast .

"I see you're taking care of Victini of this time," summarized Shelby as she had a grin on her face. "What brought on this kind of initiative?"

"You said yesterday that I need to treat her like a princess," answered Benjamin. "So I'm gonna treat her like a princess and make her Sweet 16 special."

"Good boy," Shelby said in a mother-like tone as she patted her brother on his head.

'Wha? You're a princess?' Victini asked as he rolled around and was still in sleeping state as he sleep floated over to Shelby. 'Surely you must desire a little bit of affection from yours truly.'

"Wake up Victini," Shelby urged Cynthia's big brother as he was getting closer and she was blushing profusely. "F-Flapjacks..."

Before Victini got any closer, his stomach began to growl as soon as he heard Shelby say 'flapjacks.' Shelby's Houndoom saw how close Victini had gotten to kissing his trainer. He slapped his tail down on ground in disappointment. He had apparently hoped that Victini would do something stupid.

'_Darn,_' huffed Houndoom. '_So close to having blackmail material on Victini._'

'_Give it up Houndoom,_' Manectric said to his Dark/Fire-Type companion. '_I seriously doubt that you're gonna get blackmail material on Victini._'

'Eh? Shelby, funny seeing you here,' Victini said as he rubbed his eyes. 'Where's Cynthia? Usually she feeds me.'

"Not today little man," Benjamin informed Victini. "Today is her Sweet 16 birthday and I intend to give her the day off from taking care of you."

"Plus you're not going to be doing any party planning this year either," added Shelby. "Or have you forgotten last year when you tried to throw Cynthia that quinceañera 15th birthday party?"

'Yeesh, one bad batch of guacamole and everyone still breaths down your neck about it,' huffed Victini as he rolled his eyes.

"At any rate, once Houndoom and Manectric are fed, they're going to be joining you two while Sarah and I take Cynthia out for a girls' day out," Shelby informed Benjamin and Victini.

Both Manectric and Houndoom both chocked on what they were eating in shock of this sudden announcement just dropped on them without warning. After taking a drink of water to wash down their food, both canine Pokémon looked to Shelby in surprise.

'_Come on Shelby, you can't be serious,_' Houndoom said shock. '_Would you not prefer a strong Dark-type to watch over you ladies and make sure no man tries to hit on you?_'

'My Dark Pokémon friend, you and I both know that once our humans make up their mind, there's no changing their decision,' Victini informed Houndoom.

"Good boy, glad you understand," Shelby said to Victini as she patted him on the head and kissed him on his forehead.

"Really, you two don't need to hang out with me," Cynthia said to Shelby and Sarah as they went walking through a ritzy shopping mall.

"Nonsense Sis," Sarah said happily to her half-sister. "It's your birthday and we wanna celebrate it with you. "Besides you won't have to worry about your big brother for a while and you do have your shiny Ninetales, Asuna, with you."

"Yeah, plus your mom said you always had to have a Pokémon at your side whenever Victini isn't with you," added Shelby.

"Where is Big Brother anyway?" asked Cynthia. "It's not like him to not be following us trying to get affection from you and Sarah."

"Benjy is taking care of him," Shelby answered happily and with a grin. "Said he wanted you to enjoy a Victini free day. No chance of having to put up with his flirting with pretty girls."

Before Sarah spoke up, one of the Pokéballs, a Dream Ball shook and out popped the previously mentioned female shiny Ninetales, Asuna. The female shiny Ninetales had silver colored fur and light lavender tips on her nine tails. She seemed very friendly too as she smiled at the sight of Victini's absence. Asuna, the shiny Ninetales, then stretched to get out any cramps she might've had. Once she got all of the cramps out, she shook her elegant fur and padded up to her female companions.

'_If there's one thing that I'm happy to see, it's seeing Brother Victini absent from this females' day out,_' Asuna said happily.

"Yeah, it is a little nice not to have to worry about Big Brother following us or trying to flirt with pretty girls," agreed Cynthia.

"Let's just enjoy this nice Victini free girls' day out," said Sarah. "By the way Asuna, do you wanna learn how to surf or do boogie boarding?"

'_Hmm... both of them seem very interesting to try considering that Tourmaline now does boogie boarding and Brother Victini isn't afraid to do surfing himself_,' Asuna said as she thought about it. '_Why not? I wish to try surfing. Can you teach me Sarah?_'

"It would be my pleasure, Asuna," answered Sarah. "You'll be my first Pokémon student. We just need to get you a wetsuit, maybe one from Miss Jessica, Cynthia's other aunt."

'_Her wetsuits make Pokémon become part Water-type Pokémon, correct?_' Asuna asked Sarah.

"Yeah, that's right," answered Sarah.

* * *

><p>Much later that evening, Cynthia and the others girls returned to the Emerald Crown Resort only to see Margret coming to greet them. The mother of Shelby and Benjamin Summers rushed over to the girls and instead of picking up all three girls and Asuna, she just picked up Cynthia happily and began hugging her.<p>

"Happy birthday to you Cynthia," Margret said to the now 16 year-old Cynthia Ketchum as she had Cynthia in a Beartic hug. "You've gotten a lot older and much prettier since you came into the lives of my two children.

"Oh you need to put on a little more weight," continued Margret as she still had Cynthia in her Beartic hug. "We'll just have to fatten you up a little like I plan to do with Shelby and Benjamin."

"MOM!" exclaimed an embarrassed and annoyed Shelby as she didn't like the idea one bit.

Margret then put Cynthia down and the teenager then straightened herself as she stood back up. Before Margret could say something next, Benjamin and Victini came to greet her, ready to go to the ocean. The 18 year-old boy had a smile on his face as he looked to his lover and winked at her. Cynthia winked back at him and blew him a kiss as well.

"You're wanting to go swimming, right?" Benjamin asked Cynthia as he already knew her answer.

"You got it, Benjy," Cynthia answered her boyfriend seductively as she embraced him.

"That was a refreshing swim," Cynthia happily said as she and Benjamin finished swimming in the crystal clear warm water. "This has really been great birthday today."

"Not yet, Babe," Benjamin said with a confident grin on his face.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" asked Cynthia as she was puzzled by Benjamin's statement and then him getting on one knee. "B-Benjy?"

"You're the most wonderful thing that's ever come into my life," Benjamin began as he smiled at Cynthia. "I couldn't have asked for anything more and I thank you for coming into my life."

"Um... you're welcome," Cynthia stammered as she was still confused by what Benjamin was doing.

"If anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself and I want us to be together forever," continued Benjamin.

"Benjy... are you...?" Cynthia began to ask as she began to realize what was transpiring.

"Cynthia Delia Ketchum... will you marry me?" Benjamin finally asked as he produced the ring that he had been saving since Cyllage City.

Cynthia's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth and she welled up with tears of joy. She had been waiting two years for those words that Benjamin asked her. Wasting no time, Cynthia joyfully crashed her lips on to Benjamin's lips as she tackled him to the sandy beach. The pair enjoyed each others embrace as they continued to kiss each other. Watching over them, Shelby and Victini kept their distance from newly engaged couple as they watched Benjamin and Cynthia kissing each other as they laid on the beach.

'I guess now that they're engaged, I'm no longer needed,' Victini surmised as he was a bit disappointed that Cynthia was now engaged to Benjamin Summers.

"No, Cynthia is still going to need her big brother," Shelby said to Victini. "You really shouldn't assume that Cynthia is going to cut you out of her life. Besides, I seriously doubt that she can."

'I guess you're right,' replied Victini. 'So... I guess now that they're engaged, both of them are going to mate with each other.'

"And that's where we come in, you and I," Shelby informed Victini.

'How do we enter the picture whenever they decide to mate with each other?' asked a confused Victini as he looked to her puzzled.

"We make sure that when they have sex with each other, that Benjy doesn't get Cynthia pregnant," answered Shelby. "I don't think that there needs to be any baby Benjamins and Cynthias running around until they officially say 'I do.'"

'Good point,' agreed Victini as they watched both Benjamin and Cynthia get up off the sandy beach. 'Looks like they're returning to their room now.'

"Everything is perfect so far," Cynthia said to Benjamin gently as she embraced her fiancé. "Almost perfect."

"What do you mean by almost perfect?" asked Benjamin as he had a general idea of what to expect as his fiancée's answer.

"There's just one more thing that you need to do for our relationship to be complete," Cynthia answered cutely and seductively as she pressed her damp body on Benjamin's own damp body. "And you've already met the requirement in order to have my body all to yourself."

"You're saying that you want to..." Benjamin began to ask his fiancée before Cynthia cut him off and passionately kissed him.

"Are you wanting it?" Cynthia asked Benjamin seductively. "Do you want my body and my virginity?"

"Only... if you'll... take my... body and virginity," Benjamin answered in between moans.

* * *

><p>The moans of pleasure and sexual talk could be heard and by the dutiful ears of both Shelby Summers and Cynthia's Pokémon sibling Victini as well as Shelby's fiancé Demetri. For the human couple, they weren't bothered by the moans of pleasure and seeing the recently engaged couple having sex with each other. But some things, especially Shelby, surprised them with a few of raunchy positions<p>

they were in. Victini was completely floored and shocked to see them doing those.

'Is there anyway I may inquire as to how your baby brother and little Cynthia know to do those raunchy sexual positions that we are watching them do?' Victini asked Shelby as he was a bit upset with what he was watching.

"Um... Demetri and I might have... done those... when we were having sex with each other," a sweating Shelby answered as she at first had a sweat-drop on the back of her forehead then looked to Victini. "Wait a minute, don't get after me for some of that. I bet you and your Victini wife have done some of those sexual positions too."

'My mate and I don't use those sexual positions when we mate and breed,' Victini replied coolly as they kept watching Benjamin and Cynthia enjoying themselves as they had sex with each other and then finally collapsing on the cabana bed, enjoying each others embrace while their swimwear was still floating in the private pool.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that," Shelby replied with a blank expression as she and Victini stepped off the balcony overlooking the pool and into Shelby and Demetri's room. "Tell me something Victini. What is Cynthia's role to play?"

'Eh? Why do you ask that?' inquired Victini.

"Three years ago I heard you talking to Cynthia's mother about her role to play in future, ensuring the survival of the People of the Water," explained Shelby. "What did you and Mrs. Ketchum mean by that?"

'There was a great foe that threatened this very region,' began Victini. 'He was known as the Abyss Emperor and he at one point conquered this region and a few other regions as well.

'But enough about that,' finished Victini. 'Let us enjoy a nice Christmas vacation and fellowship with our human and Pokémon companions.'

"Out of curiosity... Big Brother," Shelby said to the Victory Pokémon. "My baby brother can't get Cynthia pregnant, right?"

'You are correct,' answered Victini. 'Until the Abyss Emperor is defeated once and for all, Cynthia cannot conceive offspring until it is so.'

"That's good to know," replied Shelby as she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Benjy... wake up my love... my sexy Benjy," Cynthia called to her fiancé in a sexy and seductive voice.<p>

"Mmm... I'm awake," Benjamin replied sleepily as he slowly woke up. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to give your sexy princess of the sea a kiss," Cynthia replied cutely as Victini as floating above her and Benjamin with some mistletoe.

"I see," Benjamin replied as he yawned before pulling Cynthia down to the bed tenderly planting a kiss on Cynthia's warm and gentle lips. "Merry Christmas my beautiful princess."

"Merry Christmas my sexy bad boy," Cynthia said still using a cute tone with a seductive look on her face.

"_Cynthia... Benjamin, it's time to go down to the poolside,_" Sarah informed the engaged couple as she knocked on the door. "_I hope that you didn't leave your swimsuits and wetsuits in the pool like you two did when you had sex with each other for the first time._"

"No Sarah," replied Cynthia as she looked to the door. "We did get our swimsuits and wetsuits out of the pool after we had sex in the morning."

"_Just making sure,_" informed Sarah. "_I hope you two aren't going to make having sex with each other a daily habit._"

"Benjy and I aren't gonna pull the same stuff that Daddy did with my mom," shot back Cynthia.

"Come on Babe, let's get out of bed and join the family down at the pool," suggested Benjamin as he sat up. "Besides, I got you a couple gifts I think you might like."

"Oh goodie," Cynthia said cutely, like a little child.

"Wow... just wow," Cynthia said as she had opened her first present which happened to be an ocean blue gown with tints of other shades of blue running down the gown. "Normally I avoid wearing dresses and gowns. But this... this is so beautiful Benjy."

"There's more that goes with the gown," Benjamin informed Cynthia. "You can't be a princess of the sea without the extra accessories."

"Eh?" asked a surprised Cynthia as she unfolded the gown to see a platinum tiara with small one quarter karat princess cut diamonds set into the tiara and a princes cut blue topaz gem set on the center of the tiara. "B-Benjy! T-This had to cost a lot of money for you to get this!"

"There's more," informed Benjamin as he pointed to the gown.

Cynthia kept looking and hidden within the neatly folded up gown, she found two sterling silver bangles that also had blue topaz gems set on them. Cynthia's eyes went even wider as she saw the bangles that went with the tiara and gown. Benjamin was about to ask how she liked her gift from him when Cynthia joyfully tackled him into the pool, surprising everyone including her parents who had blown off May's tour to be with their children.

"I'm wet now," Cynthia informed Benjamin as they surfaced and got out of the pool.

"Maybe you could... put on that beautiful gown that your Aunt Jessica made for you..." offered Benjamin, "and that tiara and bangles too."

"That's not a bad idea," Cynthia said cutely. "But I bet you just want to see me wear the gown, don't you?"

"If I said 'yes' would you wear it?" Benjamin asked with a grin on his face.

"For you Benjy, I would wear it anytime you wanted," Cynthia answered in a seductive and sexy tone.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Cynthia came back to the poolside changed into her gown with the tiara on her head and bangles on her arms. She even had turquoise blue sandals on her feet as well. Everyone was certainly surprised to see how beautiful Cynthia looked in the gown. Benjamin had changed into white skin tight shorts with black stripes that ran down the sides of his shorts, a steel gray sleeveless t-shirt with Mightyena and Moon Ball print on it a Moon Stone necklace and steel gray shoes on his feet. Benjamin was blown away at how beautiful Cynthia looked in the gown. He was quick to pick her up in his arms bridal style, blushing with a grin on his face. Cynthia was surprised that Benjamin picked her up in his arms and was profusely blushing as she was in Benjamin's arms like a bride being carried across the threshold of their home.<p>

"D-Do... do you have anything else to give... give me, Benjy?" Cynthia stammered as Benjamin set her down on the cabana bed.

"Wow, that was the best Christmas ever," Benjamin said to Cynthia with a smile on his face. "I know I got what I wanted the most for Christmas."

"Oh? And what was that?" inquired Cynthia as she slipped off her sandals and joined Benjamin in their bed.

"You being here and becoming my fiancée," Benjamin answered confidently.

"Oh... Christmas isn't completely over," Cynthia said seductively. "Not just yet for you Benjy."

"You're sure it's a safe night?" Benjamin asked Cynthia as he had his hands on the straps of his fiancée's gown.

"I know my own body well enough to know when it's safe night or not," Cynthia answered gently as she was ready to end Christmas on a high note.

"Good enough for me," replied Benjamin as he slipped off her gown and let her take charge of finishing Christmas on a high note.

Once more the sounds of pleasure from Benjamin Summers and Cynthia Ketchum's room could be heard as they enjoyed each others warmth and pleasure. For both of them, they had just begun a new page in their lives.

Sparky's note: Merry Christmas to everyone who read this. Wow... two chapters of Rise of Heroes in one week. That's not bad. Please leave your reviews for this holiday chapter and the last one for EmperorDraco7. Just so you guys know, this chapter was all my idea and most of the writing was done by me, NEBSparky86. EmperorDraco7 did write a little bit of this chapter too.


End file.
